


A Summoner's Daedra

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas asks his wife about the Atroach she summons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summoner's Daedra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Prompt: Tali/Vilkas on the Daedra
> 
> Elsie is my best friend's dragonborn. I couldn't resist adding her.

Vilkas frowned down at the scorched earth where the Fire Atroach had crumbled to dust. He kicked at clean dirt to cover it over. “Why do you use these things?”

Talli looked up from where she knelt by the side of the path kicking some herb or another. She had probably told Vilkas its name at some point but he had forgotten it. With a sigh she stood, brushing dust from her legs. “I thought we had gotten over the whole ‘magic is stupid’ thing when I healed you after that troll nearly broke your spine.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he responded. He sheathed his sword and stepped toward her, placing his hands on her elbows to draw her close. She looked thoroughly unamused, their height difference doing nothing to lessen the intensity. He was on dangerous ground approaching one of only two subjects that could make his Breton wife angry. Talli was very protective of magic and mages, more so now that she had become the Arch -Mage. (Only bringing up the Thalmor could get her as angry.)

“And what  _did_  you mean, my noble Shield-Brother?”

“I meant the Daedra you summon. They are creatures of Oblivion. How can you trust them?”

Talli shook her head, auburn braids swaying with the motion. “I do not trust them. I cannot afford to, as much as I want to. They answer my summons, fight beside me, but if I trust them for even a second they will turn against me and those who travel with me.”

There was a sadness in her voice, and for once Vilkas found himself understanding something magical. Being able to rely on someone, that was what having Shield-Brother and Sisters were. That is what Talli had with her Atroachs, but without the trust, without the aspect that made them family. It struck Vilkas as so very lonely.

“You will always have me.”

Talli smiled up at him. Somehow after everything she had been through there was still a softness to it. “Yes, I do believe I am stuck with you.” He chuckled at that and her smile grew wider. The former werewolf leaned down to press his own lips against hers in a slow kiss.

She pulled away with a sigh (Vilkas had to cover his laughter when he realized that she had been standing on tiptoe to reach him). “We should hurry. Elsie is going to kill us if we’re late to her wedding.”

“I sincerely thought she and Brynjolf would kill each other before they realized they were in love.”

Talli shrugged, smile still in place. “Sometimes miracles happen. Although I have a suspicion Nocturnal was just tired of listening to the two of them bicker.”


End file.
